Domestication
by Shoysrock
Summary: You're kidnapped, a worthless human forced to polish his vain body. But Ultron's ego is thirsty, and his eagerness to learn forces you to 'indulge' him. Dub-con Ultron/self-insertable you, a simple quick and harsh smutfic. Humiliation, mild pet-play and D/s abound. If a little hardcore Ultron is not your thing I'd suggest stayin' away!


"Ahh…right on time. Humans may not be as primitive as I thought."

The robot seemed to purr as you limped into the room. He waited for you on his mechanized throne in the shadows, watching you take every painful step towards him. Every moment was agonizing; not so much the pain of the scrapes and bruises all over you, but the fear telling you _no, no, no, don't go towards him, do NOT…_

There was seemingly no choice in the matter. The crude collar 'round your neck and the chain leash that dragged on the floor behind you made clear you had best do his bidding.

"…but then again, perhaps it is simply the obedience training doing its work."

He leaned from his seat, hand outstretched towards you. Meekly you looked up at his open palm, staring for a moment before you quickly realized what he was asking for. You began to shake as you handed the chain to him. He seemed pleased as he leaned back, toying with the chain he had outfitted you with. You caught a glimpse of his pleased expression before you hung your head, too afraid to look at his dreadful smile again lest you break down into tears once more.

"Good girl." Ultron says. "That's a good little _pet_."

You had a distinct notion that this was not going to be a fun time again. Something was different for sure though. He was paying extra special attention to you. It felt…embarrassing, these past few days, that a muscular robot had not only captured you but was making you _serve_ him. Your captor was quite vain, having you polish his body, commenting on your nimble little fingers to get into the wires and crevices of his joints. On your leash you would walk with him around the facility holding tools and implements. Your constant work on him was almost without break…and when you did have time to rest in your 'cage' it seemed too long. You had only your thoughts for company. They seemed to be only full of what was happening now; all Ultron, all the time. Ultron, your master. It was becoming a blur too soon about what you were before. Your normal, civilian life before you were accidentally captured…and made useful. It wasn't that long you were here, you knew it but it felt like so much time had passed.

Looking at him filled you with horrible feelings every single time. Ultron yanked the chain prompting you to keep your eyes on him. You had done this so often it was automatic because failure was not an option. Your arms and head had a dull ache from yesterday's casual beatings. Each time though that you complied with his wishes, the less he would 'remind' you, let alone a softer small punishment. Last night, you almost completely followed his directions. Except once, and he merely flicked his giant fingers at you. Uncomfortably at your chest even, making you feel more humiliated than hurt and…

"I need you to polish me again. Thoroughly, this time."

He laid back in his seat, spreading his legs as he assumed an all too suspicious look in his optics.

"Can you do that for me, hmm?"

"I…" You held your tongue, knowing what he would do.

"I did not give you permission to speak to me." He growled playfully but that was only a veneer, hiding the subtle menace in his voice. "I need something from you. You must satisfy my curiosity to…well, better understand your kind."

He pulled the chain so hard you fell to your knees. The wind was knocked out of you and you dryly gasped, turning to see where the familiar polishing implements usually were. There was no cloth, no scrub, no spray.

"I'm curious about what flesh feels like. Perhaps if you answer my questions you will live yet another day." Ultron cocked his head as you rose to your feet between his legs. "Your hands will do."

He patted his metal thigh and clicked his tongue much as an owner would do for his dog. He was being more humorously sadistic than usual. The implications of his position and where he actually wanted you to even _sit in his lap_ let you know the impossible thing he was implying.

"M-may I have p-permission to…" _Oh…oh God…_ "…s-speak?"

He smiled. Well, the robot equivalent of it. "Come closer little one, don't be shy. Speak your mind, isn't that what people do best?" Your stuttering request only amused him. Your heart was pounding as you compromised your position: you could speak but at the cost of his obvious indication you were to climb aboard his leg, very near…

 _He's a robot! He's not meaning to…do that!_

"But always remember pet, free speech has its consequences." With a clang he patted his leg again. "Now come slave, do what you do best: _to serve._ "

With the fear of pain you grasped the warm metal, pulling yourself up with what little strength you had left to clamber up and sit. You felt more embarrassed at your position, sitting on his knee much as a child on their daddy's lap. You couldn't bear to look at him now to have him see your blushing, frightened face. You tried to quell your shaking by keeping a grip on his leg. For the first time you had a good hold on his body, since the previous times was only constantly wiping polish over this steel.

"Touch me." Ultron purred. You felt the vibration of his voicebox rumble through him now. It was almost humanlike…but he sounded more like a beast than man. Captiously you kept your head low, blushing even more that you willingly placed your hands on his chassis. The 'abs' and 'torso' soon were being slowly stroked and petted by you. You knew by the sound of the inner robotics and clicking gears that Ultron was moving his head, watching you. The red of his optic eyes felt like a hot light burning into you.

"Good…good…higher…higher…" The villain sighed, as if he was someone getting a massage. Up you went, hands aquiver as you leaned against him to stroke the pectoral plates. You were feeling…rather odd again, getting lost in warming the cool metal with your clammy hands.

"Put more into it, you're not that pathetic." His body shifted and relaxed in the seat, almost making you squeak from how frayed your nerves were. "You have proven your ability to endure a lot of suffering. I could call you a pest from how hard it is to put effort to kill you so slowly…"

He mused aloud, chuckling under his false breath. His head rolled back in delight when you let yourself further slip into worship of the metal: you were now very firmly stroking and massaging the layers of metal plating all over his chest.

"…pet is more like it…yes... Just like all animals it only takes some persuasion to domesticate a creature."

You hadn't quite noticed the other 'odd' feeling until his hand gently grasped your bottom. Until he pressed you up against him and his body against yours. Immediately the alarm bells rang in your head to rouse you from the frighteningly casual stupor to so willingly touch him! You began to squirm at the intrusive touch of his five metal fingers holding you. It only made them squeeze you even more.

You could not ignore these feelings any longer. You knew that somehow such 'odd'ness was sexual in nature. But there was also fear gripping your heart. This whole time spent full of natural fear is what made you so easily ensnared. Jolting your head up you stared at him with the realization.

"Clever girl."

Ultron leered down at you as you increased your pitiful bucking. By now he hoisted you up enough that in your kicking you were straddling his leg at the hip. He looked down upon you with narrowing eyes as he pressed you tight against his body. Your hands slid around with sweat, trying to push yourself off but he was too strong. The more he looked at you the more fear took over threatening the end to your rebellion. You felt the weight of his arm nearly around you, the full hold under your legs, the metal on your goosebump flesh through tattered jeans. His omnificent, arrogant presence in the dim was like a dark void swallowing you whole the more and more you understood.

"Please sir…! I…I don't u-understand I…"

His mouth opened slightly and eyes widened at your whimpers. It was as if he had actually _tasted_ your begging.

"You understand perfectly enough." The squeezing was getting unbearable; another whimper escaped your lips when he pressed you tight at the small of your back. Your face was forced to lay at his 'breathing' chest. The anxiety of your situation seemed to also help in squeezing a tear from your eyes. "I want to feel your flesh on me. Resist and risk returning to 'pest' status."

He began to purr again as you cried, trying to suppress the urge to sob. He reached with the other arm to wipe the tears from your cheek. "There there now…I take good care of good girls. Will you be a good girl for me?"

The hold was lessened. You looked up at him peering down at you. His smile was a mockery fueled from the fear his sensors tasted. There was nothing you could do but obey, trapped and held against him.

"Allow me to give you a little incentive."

His grasping hand slipped back down…and the metal middle digit rested at your sex. It began to slowly undulate, kneading the core of your body. Your whimpers turned into a squeal of surprise! It had been too long and neglected for you to prepare for how simple he was making you wet.

"See? I take care of my pets."

"N-No!" Gasping you winced as you weakly fought again. His finger rolled and wriggled at an increased pace. You felt weak and helpless again just as quick.

"Yes…yes my dear. I am not so bad after all…" Purring he began to pet you; if petting involved peeling off your clothing. The cold fingertips were almost like a pinch when they ripped off your shirt and cut through your pants. It made you stop moving, forcing you to cower into his massaging hand for fear they would cut you.

"Just give me what I want and you will be well."

"Please don't p-please just let me g-" _O…Ooh…_ Despite your efforts it was making you feel so forcibly good down below.

"The more you resist the harder you will fall to me. Pain or pleasure you will remain my obedient servant." His face was giving you the most wicked and interesting of expressions as you soon uttered a moan. "I will take what I desire from my property…your reactions amuse me still, I am not through with you yet."

His finger dug against your clit, your pussy now wet and unprotected from the rumbling ride he was giving you. You clung tight to him trying to stifle the increasing volume of sounds you were making. The rubbing had made contact with your flesh. You moved around trying to push, anything to get his probing hand out of there but you were trapped straddling the hand on his leg. Straining you grunted and huffed as you failed to push off him. Now the tip was smushed against the center, moving in a calculated circular rotation.

"How's this now? Good, bad?"

" _NnnNnngghh!"_ You gurgled through gritted teeth. "It…"

"…'it' what?" He continued. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you…" You couldn't tell if he knew that it was starting to get painful with how hard it was or if he was genuinely curious. He was so good at lying…it was one of the scariest things at how well he could fake compassion. Ultron's body language assumed the role of arrogance and swagger when he walked and mused aloud, so much like a human in its emotional confidence. However, like mankind, his Napoleonic attitude only arises from false overconfidence. Ultron built his self on lies no matter how logical he believed in his way.

"Speak!"

"H-hurts!"

Slick with fluids he suddenly slipped a finger in.

"Better?"

Paling at the intrusion you stare at him wide eyed as it so easily nestled in. Instantly the shock of cool metal melted into warmth. Now you were aware of your heart beating fast, the sweat rolling down your cheek from the stress, the wheeze of surprise that squeaked out with your sudden breath.

Ultron menacingly smiled as you caught your breath. The full realization hit you…it took a few seconds for the sensation to travel up your spine. Now your breathing matched your racing heart. Each quick breath was a whimper. Shaking you grasped him tight as he leaned in, embracing you, lifting you up just enough to better finger you. He was not pretending to be a kind master in this moment. His smile was of gluttony. The robot chuckled with sick delight and held you tightly. You tried to scream but only a dry gasp came from your lips when he grasped your side, holding your body firm enough to begin wriggling his finger.

"Your flesh is so soft inside. Like…silk…" Ultron grinned at your moaning predicament. Frantically you reached and grabbed his arm. His hand and arm cradled your back, keeping your body right where he wanted for his other hand to do its curious exploring. You felt warm and full by his stroking finger inside and how his largeness held your bottom and body. Fear and forced pleasure kept you from falling completely prey to his false affection though. You were more concentrated on trying to ignore just how aroused you really were.

You squirmed, you whimpered, you cried out as he continued. His finger, soon a second one easily joining him, stroked at your G-spot. You gave one last look at him only to lower your head in fright. He looked like he was feasting upon you with simply his eyes. As he continued to look down upon you hungrily you tensed and clenched around him. _I c-can't…how…how is this feeling…_

"So cute. You've submitted to me already." His laughter only made you wince and duck your head further. You buried your head into his rumbling chest as his fingers continued to thrust and curl. Words were a jumbling mess in your head as you fell into his web of lust. Your body was being pushed into dealing with the reality of now; single-focused on full pleasure overload, prodded by fear into his seductive, dominant intentions.

"M-Mercy…" You sniffled, tears welling up in your eyes. Not from sadness…it felt like he was almost physically squeezing them out of you with each deep push.

"Aww…" The back hand was petting your head again like a gentle giant, a contrast to the steel being pumped in and out of you with horrible _shlick shlip_ sounds. "There there, it may take a little while tonight to finishing confessing your sins. Let's start with your _penance_."

The thrusting slowed to a stop. He removed his hand at last, trailing the wet fingers across your rear as you slipped back to your spot on his leg. You felt stretched and…empty, unsaddling his legs as quick as you could to sit at your former position. You sex throbbed, fully awakened by his metal invasion. Whatever wall of will you had left had been weakened by the fingering assault.

You looked down in time to see something happening to his codpiece. At once he seemed to spring out a fashioned robotic phallus. With a click it locked into its place after it extended. The shaft was layered metal scutes, much like how his own face could 'move' the metal layers to make expressions. It seemed to throb as well, such construction made it seem an almost lifelike, extending…

"Go on." He nodded at you, indicating to his imitation penis, "Touch it."

Nothing screamed more _DO NOT TOUCH_ in your head than the giant penile instrument before your eyes.

"Ahh, its not THAT big my dear." To your horror he laughed and began to stroke himself! Wincing you turned to get away but he kept his arm around you, holding you tight to him as he pleasured himself. "I've constructed it so that we are compatible, you see. Don't be frightened, at least not t _oo_ much, the fun has only just begun…"

He snagged your dangling leash and gave it a tug. Choking you were yanked forward and grappled what you could to keep upright. Your hands landed at his groin. His 'weapon' seemed quite warm and twitched at the closeness of your body. The more you stared at it the more the initial shock devolved into something different. You began to blush again as your arousal seemed to resume at the obvious intention of what he wanted from you. He reached down, picking up one of your hands in his, and placing it on the warm metal of his droid dildo. With a whimper you let him rub your hand up and down the shaft. You felt the layers of metal, the smooth texture, the shine of it in its nearly flawless design under your fingertips. It looked quite elegant for such an object, beautiful even. Perhaps, as you let yourself stroke and feel all around the entire thing with his helping hand, perhaps you were truly brainwashed by spending your days worshipping the rest of his complex metallic body.

Removing his hands he watched your handiwork. Your mouth felt dry at the thought of slipping it into your mouth, luckily he seemed content with just your hands. You polished it with just your palms…his soft groans let you know that what you were doing seemed to be working well enough for him to leave you alone. Methodically you fondled every part of the shaft, the head, the base…you were almost holding on to it to prevent yourself from falling on top of it. If there was one thing you were thankful for it was that it wasn't too enormous. At this point you knew what he wanted next. With a soft moan from his chassis he grasped your hands to remove them, locking his beady red eyes with you.

"Hmm…?" His eyes beckoned, a false look of innocence in his features. There was nothing innocent about his casual request, and you held yourself still, turning your head away with shame and blush. Even after his forceful 'charm' you were not swayed to comply so easily with his passive requests. Still having a hold on you he grasped your arms tight and pulled you up. With a heave you squirmed as he hoisted you up and settled your pussy right over the tip. With expert precision he had you right there, the warm metal head nestled at your clit. You squirmed and arched yourself to move your hips off of it but he only pressed you more. Now, relaxed and trapped, it pushed itself betwixt the folds and just a little inside. Panic overwhelmed you as you looked up and down…glancing at him and then glancing down at the imminent penetration. You felt helpless in his grasp, held like toy doll. This, as you realized through this night, was what he truly thought of your purpose here; a fucktoy.

"Your eyes beg me to stop, but, the experiment must go on my dear." His mock innocence turned into a sleazy, filthy grin. If he had lips to bite he would have, hissing lustfully as he rubbed your reluctant wet vagina up and down the shaft. You realized with horror that each throb you felt in your body was not just from a pounding heart but the throb of your sex, responding in confusing and dripping wet. Looking down again you saw that his metallic also-throbbing dildo was completely slick with your own juices.

"The human form is simply amazing…you even produce your own lubrication, all against your mental will…" He also was looking down, enjoying the sight of your throbbing cunt being stimulated with each pass down and up the shaft. You knew he was noticing your frictional delight and it only made your body produce more hungry fluid. "Look how you polish me like this, why did I ever use inferior products before? _Fascinating_ …" Eyes shut you held your head back, unable to stiffen and resist the ride he was giving you anymore. The throbbing of blood was very localized in your very confused vagina.

"Now, my pet, let's put you to good use shall we?"

With a firm pace, he began to slide himself into you.

Your eyes opened, staring at the ceiling as he milked the last of your strength from your body. You initially tensed up but it was too far inside already. Your legs spread wide over his thighs clenched to his body frame, holding on one last desperate attempt to brace against the impalement. Hands clenching and unclenching you felt every inch of his metal manhood claim you completely as his. The very pulsing presence there, inside your pelvis, was enough to mentally brand yourself.

"…no…n-n…n…nnfhg…ah…" You finally felt the hilt of him. You couldn't even begin to express the odd pleasure you felt. Never, never did you feel so full and claimed. In these moments you could not think of anything else but his massive cock inside you, his tight hold on your body, his vile smile down at you.

"Speechless, I know. Your expression? Priceless." Ultron chuckled, pleased at the reaction you gave him.

Slowly he lifted you off him. With a gasp you finally opened your eyes, tearing up. You had been clenched so tight around him that you felt empty and…physically unsuspecting of him sliding right back inside. Head forward you looked down, watching him take his time penetrating you. You saw through blurry wet eyes that he was big enough to make a bulge at your abdomen when he entered you completely. The very sight frightened and aroused you even more. Sniffling and chewing your lip, you could not hold back the ache in your heart to begin screaming. Your lips fell loose to suck in breath and moan fearfully.

"Good…good girl…being tight and warm for me…Look at yourself, look at how easy and natural you take me in…" Ultron's voice was low and deep with his pleasure. His hands went from holding your arms to your sides. He held your hips, gripping under your thighs to keep you up and arched into him. Even he began to 'breathe' fast and hard like you. You felt hypnotized in watching him pick up the pace in fucking you upon him, for looking at his face only sent you into shivers and louder moans. You couldn't even properly understand how embarrassing you sounded, crying out so easily with each thrust.

"I…ah…ah…! Oh! Oh G-God! O…ohhh…oooh…oh noooo…p…please…p-please…"

"'P-Please sir, may I have some more?' Yes, since you asked so nicely!" Ultron mocked you, pulling you off him only to flip you over. With a gasp you shut your eyes, sniffling as he held your chest with one hand and the other…your leg, lifting your limp limb up so he could push himself back inside. Now you were doggy-style forced to look down to the ground and his feet. Moaning even louder you held unto his thighs as he detly angled you to thrust easily inside. It felt different at this angle, and the fact you couldn't even try to see him dominated you even worse. Helplessly you could only keep a small grip to try to stop the sexual onslaught of your body, but your little human strength was to no avail. You just held on for dear life as the pace quickened. Soon, lifting you up, he leaned back in his seat and began to thrust upwards into you. You looked out into the darkness snuffling and whimpering as he hammered the pleasure right into you.

His grunts and your whimpers were loud, reverberating through the room. You wished no one would hear or dare to look at you, being fucked like an animal by your robot master.

"Delicious…and pathetic…" He laughed, head bowed to intently watch himself slip in and out of your cunt. "You see? 'tis easy to tame an animal with enough 'patience', is it not?" Grinning wickedly he upped the pace. Your body jiggled as he mercilessly jackhammered your pussy! Now you gripped his hands to push him off, anything to stop the fast pace from forcing you into the abyssal ache he caused within you. His voice was like liquid steel pouring into your body, melting your heart and mind into mindless openness. His cock deep inside you encouraged your body to spread itself around him, to become wet to take him deeper, to enjoy the strength he, your master, spared into you. No rationale could you think of in his manipulative distraction to even begin to think to resist. Your whole body, being fucked without kindness, welcomed him inside.

With another short pause he twirled your around, pressing your sweaty naked body against him. Cradling you once again he cooed above your head with renewed pleasure, slipping his dick back inside. Clutching him you held on as he fucked you again. Your tears and spittle from moaning so much rolled down the metal, mingling with the sweat and fluids collecting where both your legs were meeting. The hardness of his probing cock pulverized you into helpless, enduring oblivion. It wasn't too long, moaning into his metal breast, that you tightened around him in preparation to finally give in.

"No more 'no's? Good. I told you…" He purred like a large lion, the rumble of his intoxicated voice vibrating through your body. "…I treat good girls right, don't I?"

"…eeeEEEE!" you squealed out.

"ThaaaaAaaAaaaat's right. Tighten for me. Give me all of your _flesh_ …

Another groan and he continued, picking up the speed to an almost maddening level. Crying out you held on tight and let your body give in. It was useless to even consider fighting it; he thrust the pleasure into you that you had no choice. There was only so much your body could take. Whilst Ultron enjoyed the whole pleasure of being inside you, to savor the organic form wrapped around the science of his being, you felt the full force of the machine destroying you. No man could ever push you to such an incredible limit. _Surely_ , your choking voice wished to say, _surely I could d-die…_

You were about to come. Squeezing around his hardened cock you looked up to give him one last plea for mercy. With a gasp you whimpered, chewing your lip as your crying eyes begged from him silently. His grip on your ass held your body in the perfect position for pummeling you. His robotic mouth was open slightly as the circuits under his exoskeleton sparked. His optics half-lidded he stared down at you. With a smirk he moaned, his circuits beginning to overload.

"Accept me as your savior, _slut."_ He grunted out, watching your face cringe as you were pushed to orgasm. "I, Ultron, am your shepherd…your master in all things…nnnNRRRGH!"

The commanding words dragged you over the edge. You whimpered loudly as you bucked with him. His head was thrown back as he growled, eyes shut as his body bristled with electricity. The static only made you feel even more exhilarated than the powerful orgasm ripping through you. You felt without control and without body as you shook around his girth, its form powerfully twitching inside you. You held on as you arched and convulsed, riding the waves of the energy being expelled from your bodies together.

As soon as it happened, it was over. Quivering you unsheathed yourself from his massiveness, laying once more on him. His body felt incredibly hot from the heat generated from the work he put in. Your body ached in the aftermath…not that painful, but definitely soreness from the physical power he put into your body. Emotionally, laying there helpless as he caught his own 'breath', you felt branded.

You didn't even have to say anything to acknowledge his egotistical speech. Your actions spoke louder than words. It didn't matter anymore what you said. To him you were his human. Tonight, and the next night, no matter how your eyes begged he could not read them. For all his interest in imitating and tasting the human form, the one thing he would not acknowledge was understanding the human need.

This was not his simple 'domestication' of the beast fantasy. It was pure, unadulterated dominion over man.


End file.
